Hate or Love?
by Kuroshi Chalice
Summary: Megurine Luka adalah gadis yang cantik dan terlihat dewasa, memiliki seorang ayah bernama Megurine Yuuma, Luka memiliki perasaan benci kepada ayahnya yang terlalu posesif dan dingin kepadanya, tetapi... kenapa perasaan Luka merasa aneh kepada ayahnya? apakah ini perasaan benci atau- Summary dan Cerita agak berbeda /eh! RnR ya!, Semerntara T dulu :D


**YOOOO! ****Lice disini kembali muncul X3 **

**Yah lice nongol cuman karena ada permintaan request =3= dari Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**Gomene jika ada kesalahan dan kurang memuaskan ***_**wink**_*** dan ini juga pertama kalinya lice bikin pair Yuuma x Luka (jadi gak biasa /padahal sering juga bikin romance) **

**Dibanding banyak curcol, Lets begin! XD**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik Lice, mereka punya yang membuat mereka dan para Yamaha + Crypton Media :v **

**Warning : OOC, Kesalahan, TYPO, GaJe, Lebay, Romance maksa, Sinetron alert (?), Dramatisir?, selingan nama-nama dan penjelas sang karakter –huehehhe- maaf jika mengganggu :p, dan tamat /dijitak**

**Main Pairing : Yuuma x Luka, Slight : Kaito x Miku**

* * *

"_Hiks, Hiks" isak seorang gadis kecil berambut pink "Otou-san, Okaa-san... Jangan tinggalkan Luka sendiri" tangisnya._

_Tiba-tiba datanglah seorang pemuda, ia kemudian membungkukan badannya lalu memeluk gadis itu seolah dia tidak ingin melepaskannya sedikit pun._

"_Jangan menangis, Aku akan selalu bersama mu, -" _

* * *

"Luka-sama" Sontak Gadis remaja berambut pink itu segera membukakan matanya.

Dan dapat gadis bersurai pink itu lihat didepannya terdapat seorang wanita berambut merah dan memiliki a_hoge_ seperti bulan sabit dikepalanya.

"...Miki?" Gumamnya melihat m_aid _nya itu.

"Selamat pagi, Luka-_sama_" sapa gadis bernama Miki tersebut.

"Selamat pagi" gumam gadis bersurai pink yang ternyata bernama Luka tersebut.

"Tuan Yuuma memanggil anda untuk segera turun makan bersama" ucap Miki.

"Bilang pada _that bastard father_, Aku akan segera turun setelah mengganti bajuku" ucap Luka sambil bermuka masam

"_Ha'i _, Luka-_sama_. Aku akan memberi tahunya segera" Ucap Miki "Saya permisi dulu, Luka-sama" ucap Miki sambil membungkukan badannya sedikit lalu pergi dari ruangan itu.

**Blam!**

Setelah gadis bernama Miki itu pergi Luka segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan kearah lemari bajunya dan segera mengganti bajunya ke seragam sekolahnya.

* * *

**=X=X=X=**

**Luka Mergurine adalah gadis perparas cantik, auranya mengeluarkan aura kedewasaan.**

**Satu-satunya anak perempuan dari Mergurine Yuuma.**

**Ibu nya pergi disaat ia masih belia, itu yang dikatakan ayahnya, Yuuma.**

**Dan kelihatannya ia menaruh perasaan benci kepada ayahnya tersebut.**

* * *

"Kau lambat" ucap pria bersurai pink dan beriris kuning kehijauan dengan tatapan dingin kearah gadis berambut senada dengannya "Lama sekali kau hanya ganti baju saja"

"Hmph! Apakah itu salah mengganti baju selama itu? Dan lagi aku juga tidak mau melihat wajah menyebalkan mu itu" balas Luka dengan wajah kesal.

**SIIIIIING!**

Dapat dirasakan oleh mahluk-mahluk yang ada disana kalau suasana semakin hening dan semakin dingin.

"Aiyaaah~ Luka, Tidak sopan berbicara seperti itu sama ayahmu itu, yakan Ketua?" tanya wanita besurai coklat tua tersebut yang berusaha memecahkan hawa tidak enak ini.

"..." Pria yang disebut ketua itu hanya menatap wanita bersurai coklat itu dengan tatapan dingin yang membuat wanita itu hanya berkeringat.

"Aku tidak perlu berbicara sopan dengan pria seperti itu" ucap Luka dingin.

"Heh, Aku juga tidak butuh rasa sopanmu itu kepadaku, _Pinkie_" balas Pria itu yang bernama Yuuma dengan datarnya.

"Heh! Kau tidak sadar kalau rambutmu juga pink, _Pink man!" _balas Luka kesal.

**ZZZZZZTTT!**

Spontan dapat dilihat penghuni di ruang makan tersebut kecuali Luka dan Ayahnya kalau di kedua mahluk pink itu terdapat sengatan listrik yang beradu.

"Err... Luka-sama" panggil Miki.

"Apa?" tanya Luka dengan nada masih kesal

"Su-sudah jam 7, sebentar lagi kelas dimulai" jawab Miki terbata-bata.

"Ah... benar juga" ucap Luka sadar sambil melihat jam tangannya "Kaito!" panggil Luka sambil keluar dari ruang makan.

Lelaki bersurai ocean yang awalnya sedang duduk segera bangun dan segera berjalan ke arah Luka "_Ha'i_, Luka-sama" ucapnya.

"Kaito" panggil Pria bersurai pink itu

Kaito yang sudah diambang pintu berhenti bergerak dan ia segera membalikkan badannya "_Ha'i, _Ketua?" tanya nya.

"Lindungin Luka" jelas Yuuma singkat.

"Tentu saja, Ketua" jawab pemuda bersurai Ocean tersebut dan ia segera keluar dari ruangan sesudah ia membungkukan badannya sedikit.

Dan Ruangan itu sekali lagi menjadi hening.

"Fueeeh~ seperti biasa kau khawatiran dan possesif kepada Luka, Ketua" ucap wanita berambut coklat itu sambil ber-_smug_ ria "Kalau kau seperti itu terus bisa-bisa Luka semakin membenci mu lho atas ke possesifanmu" lanjutnya.

"Bisakah kau diam, Meiko?" ucap Yuuma kesal.

"Tapi, Ketua. Kapan kau beritahu gadis itu?" tanya pemuda bersurai silver dengan tatapan bosan "Tentang hal apa yang terjadi" lanjutnya.

"..." Yuuma hanya terdiam sejenak.

"_Nah, _belum waktunya" ucapnya sambil menutup matanya.

"**Belum Waktunya dia mengetahuinya"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**=X=X=X=**

_**Megurine Yuuma adalah ketua dari yakuza bernama Mergurine dan pemimpin dari perusahaan besar bernama Mergurine Corp**_

_**Dia memiliki anak perempuan bernama Mergurine Luka.**_

_**Dan memiliki beberapa bawahan kepercayaannya, termasuk Kaito, Meiko, dan Piko.**_

_**Dia adalah ketua yakuza yang tidak akan memaafkan dan melakukan hal kejam kepada siapapun yang berani menghianatinnya.**_

* * *

"Haaaaah..." Desah Luka sambil menaruh kepalanya di meja belajarnya.

"Lu-chan, Kalau menghela nafas terus itu tidak baik lho" terdengar suara perempuan yang lembut ditelinga Luka.

Luka segera mengakat kepalanya dan di depannya terdapat gadis twintail bersurai teal.

"Miku" gumam Luka melihat gadis manis tersebut.

"Hey~" balas Miku "Kenapa kau menghela nafas?" tanya Miku "Ah, boleh aku duduk disini untuk makan?" tanyanya sambil mengeluarkan kotak makannya yang berwarna hijau magenta tersebut dengan motif daun bawang

"Silahkan" Luka mempersilahkan gadis pencinta daun bawang tersebut.

"_Domo~_" pekik gadis itu senang dan ia segera mengambil bangku dan duduk di depan Luka, Miku membuka kotak makannya dan memakan sedikit makananya "Hey, Lyuka, Kenafa Kauh menhela Napfas?" tanya Miku dengan mulut berisi makanan.

"Sebelum berbicara lebih baik kau telan makanan dimulutmu itu" ucap Luka sambil mengeluarkan _sweatdropped _dengan sikap aneh sahabatnya itu "Haaah... ini soal ayahku" gumamnya sambil menghela nafas.

"Heee~ memangnya kenapa dengan ayahmu itu?" tanya Miku sambil memasukan sumpit berisi makanan kemulut mungilnya tersebut.

Luka menaruh lengannya kemeja dan menyilangkannya lalu ia menidurkan kepalanya.

"...Kenapa ya aku suka bersikap dingin tersebut kepadanya..." gumam Luka dengan muka bersemu.

Spontan ucapan Luka membuat Miku tersedak yang membuat Luka kaget melihat temannya tersedak secara tiba-tiba.

"Cough! Cough, uhuk..." Batuknya berusaha menghentikan makanan yang tersangkut di kerongkongannya tersebut "Eh!? Are? Are?" pekik Miku bingung dan spontan dia menatap Luka dengan wajah kaget.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau menatapku seolah dunia akan kiamat?" tanya Luka dengan _sweatdropped_ di kepalanya.

"Areeeeee!? Kupikir kau sangat, Saaaaaangat membenci ayahmu itu!" pekik Miku dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Yaah... sedikit sih" gumamnya "...Entah kenapa jantungku berdegup kencang kalau di dekatnya...itu membuatku tidak nyaman" gumam Luka dan ia langsung menyembunyikan mukanya di lengannya yang ia silangkan tersebut.

"Kau tahukan, dia itu ayahmu dan kau anaknya, itu tidak baik lho, Luka!" pekik Miku, dan ia mengebrak meja dengan pelan.

"Aku tahu... Karena itu aku berpura-pura dingin padanya... dan lagi jika misalnya aku menyatakan suka padanya pasti aku ditolak olehnya karena dia membencimu" gumam Luka dengan wajah sedih.

"Eh? Kau MAU MENYATAKAN SUKA PADANYA?!" Pekik Miku kaget.

"BUKAAAAAAAN!" Pekik Luka menyangkalnya "Aku bilangkan misalnya!"

"Tidak boleh, Luka!" entah Miku mendengar apa ucapan Luka atau dia memang sengaja meghiraukan perkataanya "Kau baru boleh menyatakannya setelah aku berhasil mendapatkan hati _Bodyguard_ mu yang tampan dan keren itu, kau tahu kan aku tidak terima _singel _sendiri, _you know_" ucapnya sambil mengedipkan matanya dengan senyuman iseng.

"JADI ITU MAKSUDMU DARI TADI!" pekik Luka kesal kalau ternyata dia diperingati oleh Miku bukan karena hubungan ayah anak dengan ayahnya tetapi Miku yang takut dia jomblo sendiri.

Miku yang melihat Luka kesal hanya terkekeh "Hehehe~"

_Dasar, _batin Luka kesal melihat perbuatan sahabatnya itu.

"Ah!" dapat Miku lihat lewat jendela terdapat Kaito yang sedang berbicara dengan beberapa perempuan dan laki-laki

"Dia memang tampan~" gumam Miku senang dengan muka memerah sedikit sambil tetap menatap wajah Kaito di deranya sinar mentari "Coba saja aku yang berada di posisi orang-orang yang berbicara dengan Shion-san"

"Kau memang suka dengannya ya, Miku" tanya Luka dengan wajah _smug_ nya tersebut "Mau ku bantu kau?" tanya Luka, yah gini-gini Luka itu setia dan baik sama sahabatnya.

"A-ah... tidak usah..." Gumam Miku "...Tidak mungkin ia akan suka kepadaku...atau ia akan menjadi pacarku" gumam nya dengan wajah sedih.

"Eh?" Luka yang melihat tingkah aneh temannya yang ceria itu hanya bingung.

"E-Etoooo! Mari kita singkirkan topik soal aku dan Shi-Shion-san!, nanti mau tidak kita ke kedai _shusi_? Kudengar ada kedai baru didekat sini" pekik Miku senang.

"Oke" jawab Luka dengan senyuman.

* * *

**=X=X=X=**

**Kaito Shion Adalah salah satu bawahan terpercaya Mergurine Yuuma, karena itulah dia bertugas menjaga Mergurine Luka sejak kecil.**

**Sejak ia kecil ia dan kakaknya adalah orang jalanan, yang pada akhirnya dipungut dan dilatih oleh Mergurine Yuuma.**

**Karena itulah dia dan kakaknya **_**respect **_** kepada lelaki berhati dingin tersebut.**

* * *

"**TIDAK BOLEH" **

**Twitch!**

Dapat kita lihat terdapat kedutan kekesalan di kepala Luka.

"Hei, _pinkie dad_. memangnya salah jika aku pergi makan bersama sahabatku?" tanya Luka kesal.

"Walau kau bicara seperti itu, Jawabanku tetap **tidak **apakah kau tau kau itu anak siapa?"

"Anak dari ketua yakuza bernama Megurine **Yuuma**" gumam Luka kesal sambil menekankan sebuah nama.

"Dan kau tahu kalau kau bisa dalam bahaya"

"Kau terlalu berpikir jauh, _Pinkie dad_. Tidak ada yang aneh jika aku pergi makan cuman sebentar" jawab Luka kesal

"Jawaban tetap **TIDAK** Cepat kau kembali kerumah bersama Kaito"

"..." Luka hanya bisa menahan amarahnya "Kau tahu, _Pinkie dad. _ Aku membencimu" gumamnya.

"...Aku tahu... Dan sekarang cepatlah keru—"

**Beeep!**

Sebelum Yuuma menyelesaikan perkataannya, Luka langsung mematikan handphonenya.

"Ayo, Miku" panggil Luka dan segera melangkahkan kaki nya meninggalkan area sekolah mereka tersebut.

"Eeh?! Apakah ini tidak apa? LUKAAAAA!" Panggil Miku sambil mengejar Luka yang sudah hampir jauh dari area sekolah mereka tersebut.

Kaito yang tidak jauh dari tempat kejadian tersebut hanya bergumam.

"Apakah aku harus mengikutin mereka?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri

"..."

"_Oh well" _ gumam Kaito lalu mengikutin kedua gadis tersebut.

* * *

**=X=X=X=**

"Kenapa kau ada disini" tanya Luka dengan muka kesal.

"Untuk apakah kau pergi makan dengan temanmu atau tidak" Jawab Yuuma sambil memakan _Shushi _telur ikan tersebut.

"Kau pikir aku dan Miku itu apa?! Dan Bagaimana kau tahu aku ada disini?" tanya Luka dingin.

"Kaito yang memberi tahu" jawab Yuuma datar.

Luka yang mendengar nama pemuda Ocean itu langsung menatap sang pelaku dengan tatapan kesal.

Kaito yang ditatapnya hanya menatap Luka dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi "Hn?"

Luka langsung menoleh kepalannya kearah ayahnya yang 'tercinta' tersebut dengan tatapan tidak suka dan kekesalan, oh jangan lupa sedikit semu di wajah cantiknya tersebut.

Miku yang menjadi figuran apa yang terjadi tersebut hanya memilih diam sambil memakan _shushi_ nya dengan keringat dingin atas keadaan yang terjadi antara Luka dan Yuuma.

'Apakah aku harus mencairkan suasana? Harus kah? Haruskah? Bagaimana jika yang kulakukan semakin memperparah? Apa yang harus kulakukaaaaan?! Situasi ini tidak nyamaaaan!' Miku mengalami perang batin.

'Apakah aku menyuapin ini ke Luka? Agar menenangkan Luka, eeeh? _Cho-chotto _Ntar aku dikira _yuri _ sama Kaito dan orang –orang disini lagi! Atau aku bertanya pada Luka dan ayahnya apakah enak makanan disini? Ta-tapi bagaimana masalahnya makin runyam?! Apa yang harus kulakukan?' Miku semakin perang batin, Ia segera melirik kearah Kaito yang kebetulan ada di sebelahnya **(Lokasi tempat duduk : Yuuma-Luka-Kaito-Miku (Luka disuruh duduk disebelah Yuuma))**

Kaito yang merasa dilirik gadis berambut tosca itu hanya mengakat sebelah alisnya dengan wajah bingung "Apa?"

'Mungkin ini bisa mencairkan suasana' batin Miku berpikir ini bakalan 100% berhasil dengan wajah senang.

**Chomp!**

"!" Kaito hanya terbelalak kaget

"Eeeh?!" pekik Luka kaget melihat Miku sedang masa agresif.

"..." Yuuma hanya mengakat alisnya dengan wajah seperti bingung.

"Ha-Hatsune-san!?" pekik Kaito kaget

"Heheheh! Yeeey! Aku berhasil mencairkan sedikit suasana~~" pekik Miku sambil ber _five high _ria

Tingkah Miku spontan membuat orang-orang disana **(termasuk pelanggan lain dan Yuuma) **_sweatdropped _.

'Jadi itu tujuannya dari awal?!' batin Luka dan Kaito –yang berkeringat dingin dan mengeluarkan sedikit semu merah- bersamaan

"Heh, Terima kasih Miku mau meringankan suasana hatiku" ucap Luka

"Sam—"

"Dengan tingkah bodohnya itu?" tanya Yuuma yang berhasil menyela ucapan Miku.

Spontan ucapan Yuuma membuat Luka kesal dan menatap Yuuma dengan tatapan tidak suka

"Kau tidak pantas bicara seperti itu tentang sahabatku, _bastard dad" _geram Luka tidak terima.

"Luka-chan" gumam Miku dengan mata terbinar-binar karena ia merasa terharu atas ucapan Luka tersebut.

"..." Yuuma tidak meresepon melainkan menatap Luka dingin.

"Sahabat? Ucapan yang manis sekali, Luka" ucap Yuuma dingin "Tapi kau tidak butuh sahabat seperti dia, Luka" spontan ucapan dingin Yuuma itu membuat Luka semakin geram.

"Aku sudah selesai makan" ucap Luka kasar "Ayo, Miku" panggilnya dan segera melangkah keluar dari kedai tersebut.

"Eeeh? Eh? Tu-tunggu, Lukaaaa!" pekik Miku segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan hendak keluar dari kedai tersebut kalau saja Yuuma tidak memanggilnya

"Hei, Kau bernama Hatsune Miku kan?" ucap Yuuma dingin.

Miku yang mendengar nama nya segera menoleh ke arah Yuuma.

"...Apa rencana mu?" tanya Yuuma dengan tatapan intimidasi kearah Miku.

"..." Miku hanya terdiam sambil menatap Yuuma.

Perlahan-lahan ekspressi Miku berubah menjadi senyuman yang spontan membuat suasana menjadi tidak enak.

"..._Nope~_ Tidak ada" Jawab Miku dengan senyuman manis "Sampai ketemu nanti, **Pembunuh**" ucap Miku dengan senyuman menakutkan dan menghilang dari ambang pintu.

"..." Yuuma hanya memilih diam.

"...Ketua.." gumam Kaito khawatir sambil menatap Yuuma.

* * *

**=X=X=X=**

_Terlihat sebuah penginapan terbakar,_

"_Luki! Dimana kau? Luki! Jawab aku!" pekik seorang pemuda bersurai pink berlari mencari seseorang sambil terbatuk akibat asap monoksida yang berada disekeliling tempat itu_

"_!" Pemuda bersurai pink itu terbelalak kaget melihat apa yang didepannya._

_Dapat ia lihat didepannya terdapat sebuah tubuh seorang pria bersurai senada dengannya, tubuhnya bersimpah darah yang spontan membuat pemuda itu terbelalak kaget_

"_**ANIKI!" **__ Pekiknya_

* * *

_**=X=X=X=**_

"*sigh*" Dapat kita dengar Yuuma mendesah yang spontan membuat penghuni di ruangan tersebut terbelalak kaget

"**BO-BOSS MENGHELA NAFAS!"**

"**HEE~~ SESUATU YANG LANGKA"**

"**..."**

Itulah response yang ada mendengar ketua mereka menghela nafas –kecuali pemuda bersurai silver yang memilih diam-

Spontan keadaan ricuh ditempat tersebut membuat kedut di kepala Yuuma keluar, **"Apakah kalian bisa DIAM?"** tanya Yuuma dengan nada dingin

SIIIIIINGG...

Ucapan Yuuma spontan membuat keadaan menjadi hening

"Nah, mari kita lanjutkan acara ini" ucap Yuuma dan ucapan Yuuma membuat semua orang disana mengeluarkan muka serius

'*sigh* Kenapa aku mengingat kejadian 10 tahun yang lalu?' batin Yuuma sambil menghela nafas.

'Lebih baik aku tidak memikirkaan itu dahulu' batin Yuuma.

Setelah menghela nafas untuk terakhir kalinya, ia segera menatap semua yang ada disana dengan tatapan serius.

"Nah, apakah kalian ada ide apa yang dipikirkan oleh...

**Pemimpin musuh kita, Hatsune Miku?"**

**-To be Continued-**

* * *

***gegulingan* NOOO! Kenapa jadi melenceng ke Kaito x Miku!? OAO Main charanya Yuuma x Luka, Yuuma x Luka, Yuuma x Luka ;;w;; Gomeneee... jika tidak memuaskan, Mell-san ;;w;; Dan maaf jika kalau ada melenceng ke KaiMik, kebiasaan lama QwQ da maaf untuk Mell-san dan reader sekalian jika ada yang kurang (_ _) **

**Lice janji chappie depan bakalan ada Yuuma x Luka (berhubung chapter akhir) *wink* **

**Gomene jika lama ;;w;; Lice Art block, mungkin chappie depan bakalan 2 minggu atau paling cepat 1 minggu, mood hilang waktu ngebuatnya gegara diganggu kakak buat gantian lappie ;;w;;**

**Oh well, intinya Review yang berminat XD **


End file.
